


Just Want to Feel Unlost

by FayeHunter



Series: Lingerie 5sos [7]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, blowjobs in the bathroom, but also love and softness, it's more lingerie luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27733849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayeHunter/pseuds/FayeHunter
Summary: Tour's starting soon and Luke can't get a specific song out of his head. He works it into their set list instead.
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin
Series: Lingerie 5sos [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933258
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	Just Want to Feel Unlost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lifewasradical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifewasradical/gifts).



> So this fic is completely for [Amanda](https://lifewasradical.tumblr.com/), my The Maine buddy, (my wife), who listened to The Maine for 7 hours today and also looped them for the last 4 days with me. I love and appreciate you so much, your constant love and energy and general vibes of love and happiness are so wonderful and I love you! I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> Title from (Un)Lost by The Maine

Luke’s excited to go out on tour again. He’s been restless to do it, ever since announcing  _ CALM _ and preparing for the shows. Luke can’t wait to get out on stage, put on his favorite outfits and makeup, to get up there and share their music with everyone, to sing his favorite songs over and over again. He’s been restless ever since they stopped touring last year and he can’t wait to go back out on the road and see everyone again. 

He’s even more thrilled to be going out on tour because it means he can show off his ring. It means he can get up on stage every night and tell their fans over and over again about how much he loves Ashton, about how excited he is to get married, about how happy it makes him knowing that he and Ashton are finally going to formalize their love, that Luke gets to be Luke Hemmings-Irwin soon. He knows it’ll embarrass Ashton endlessly to be put on the spot like that, but Luke doesn’t care. He wants to tell everyone every single day how much he loves Ashton.

Luke’s been in a loop the last few days. While Ashton’s been playing through their set list, going downstairs for hours to practice the drums for all their songs, making sure he knows every note and change and that it's perfect, Luke’s been sitting outside listening to The Maine’s  _ American Candy _ . He’s been stuck for days, looping the music again, happy and content. He knows he should be practicing, especially as the days to their first show approach closer and closer, but he can’t stop himself, plucking out the guitar chords of the songs, humming along to the music in his headphones. He’s been stuck on  _ (Un)Lost _ now for a few days, caught up in the words of the song, the melody. The song’s always made him feel at home, John’s singing “Control what you can, Confront what you can’t, And always remember how lucky you are to have yourself,” sticks with him. The idea of not being found, but still feeling at peace in the work speaks to him in a way he never expected.

It’s how he feels about Ashton. Some days, Luke’s still not sure of himself, not sure of where he fits into the world, in his own body sometimes, but he always has Ashton. Ashton’s his home, his blanket, his comfort. Ashton always finds Luke, even when it’s hard for Luke to breathe, lost in the hazy of who he is and where he’s going, Ashton knows how to pull Luke back from the edge, give him a sense of being, ground him. Luke’s been focused on learning the song, wrapped up in connecting it to Ashton, of how much it reminds him of Ashton that he can’t focus on anything else, even their own music, for long enough to stop playing it.

It’s how Ashton finds him, two days before the tour is set to start. He’s outside again, sitting on a patio chair, humming along to  _ (Un)Lost _ , testing the chords out on his guitar. He’d managed to convince Rian to ask John for the guitar chords to the song and he’s been determined to master them. Luke’s finally gotten them down enough that he can play the song without the music in front of him and he’s thrilled. He’s been out on the patio, hair pulled back with a headband, still wearing his pj shorts and one of Ashton’s old band shirts for the better part of the morning when Ashton joins him outside.

“Are you going to ever actually practice or are you just going to play this song while on tour?” Ashton asks, making his way over. Luke stops what he’s doing, turning his face up to Ashton. Wordlessly, Ashton leans down, kissing Luke on the lips, before sitting down next to him. Luke wrinkles his nose, trying to scoot away. Ashton looks at him, confused.

“You’re all sweaty,” He says, laughing when Ashton purposely tries to wrap his arms around Luke, pulling him in close.

“It’s cause I’ve been practicing for our show, unlike  _ some people _ ,” He teases. Luke sticks his tongue out, setting his guitar down to curl up next to Ashton. 

“I just really like this song.”

“Which one?” Ashton asks. Luke holds an earbud out to Ashton. Ashton takes it, sticking it in his ear. Luke plays it again, watching Ashton bop along to it next to him.

“Why do you like that one?”

“What do you mean?”

“It just sounds sad. ‘Not looking to be found’ and ‘being unaware of where you’re going.’ Usually you like happy songs. What on Earth made you pick this one?” 

“It’s not sad. It’s hopeful. You don’t have to be found or know where you’re going, just that you have a purpose to what you’re doing and that you want to be yourself. I like it. It makes me feel better about being who I am. Besides it reminds me of you,” Luke says, taking his earbud back and setting his phone down.

“Me?”

“Yeah. You help me not feel so lost sometimes. Like, even when I’m confused or uncertain, I know that I always have you to guide me along. Without you, I wouldn’t be confident wearing all the lingerie and makeup that I do. You’ve always encouraged me to just be true to myself. You help me take that leap because I know that no matter what, you’ll catch me,” Luke says. Ashton’s quiet next to him, humming slightly.

Luke glances over at Ashton, blushing when he sees how intensely Ashton’s staring at him. Ashton leans over, pulling Luke into a kiss, peppering them along Luke’s cheeks, his nose, his neck when Luke starts to laugh, squirming in Ashton’s grasp. 

“You’re gonna get me all gross,” Luke complains in mock offense, giggling and snorting when Ashton just tugs him closer, rubbing over him.

“Well, then we can just take a shower after and I can make you coffee and make you practice our actual music,” Ashton says. Luke laughs again, squealing a little when Ashton squeezes his waist, where he’s ticklish. Ashton does it again, smiling mischievously when Luke laughs again, saying Ashton’s name over and over again while Ashton torments him.

“I’m so close to learning this song though,” Luke whines when Ashton finally stops. Ashton stands, smirking as he picks Luke up in a bridal carry, causing Luke to shriek again, clinging onto Ashton’s shoulders.

“Unless you plan to play that song at our show, you have to actually practice our music. Since that’s what people are paying to see and if you miss up any of the words, you know they’ll tease us about it forever. Look what happened with  _ Waste the Night _ ,” Ashton says, carrying Luke inside and up towards their bedroom. Luke pauses, thinking about it. It’s actually not a bad idea for him to play the song on tour. He’s sure he can text Rian, get the number for John and ask (beg) to play the song live. He wants to show off Ashton to everyone, show that he’s engaged to Ashton in front of everyone. This song could be that, showing Ashton his love and appreciation every night, over and over again. What band can argue with that? They got Mark Hoppus to let them cover  _ What’s My Age Again _ , and this would have to be easier to get permission for. Luke vows to get on his phone as soon as Ashton gets distracted and he can put his plan into motion. It has to be a surprise.

***

Luke’s vibrating with excitement backstage. He’s been so pumped for the last 30 minutes, jumping around happily and practicing his notes in the corner in between sips of his vodka and cranberry juice. Micahel’s rolled his eyes, calling him unbearably annoying and shoving him off, but he’s giggling just as widely, plucking out notes on his guitar and laughing along with Luke when he starts singing the opening notes of  _ She Looks So Perfect _ . It’s the first show of the tour, the first night they get to go out on stage in front of everyone and the energy in the room is unmatched. Luke feels at home here, with his best friends, his soulmates, getting ready to do the thing they love. 

Despite how careful Luke is about what he wears on stage, he’s dressed up special for tonight, wearing a black sheer bra and panty set, covered in red and pink embroidery florals and little green vines stitched into it under his red silk shirt and leather trousers with his gold glitter boots. He’s wearing his gold eyeshadow and gold nail polish to match, highlighter dusting his cheeks, body glitter sparkling where his shirt is open, light pink gloss on his lips. He feels bolder tonight with his engagement ring and the thrill of starting a new tour and knowing what he’s going to do on stage. 

Ashton hasn’t taken his eyes off Luke since they got backstage. He’s watched Luke get ready, watched him put on his makeup, watched his mouth, his throat, everytime he takes a drink from his cup. He’s been staring at where Luke’s shirt is open, the edges of the lacy lingerie peeking out. Luke can’t see it, but he knows Ashton’s been looking at his ass in his trousers too whenever he turns around. Luke knows that Ashton loves the leather trousers, loves how Luke looks in them. Luke put them on in the hopes of what might happen after the show, but if the way Ashton’s looking at him, all heat and open desire, is anything to go by, Luke thinks he might be able to talk Ashton into starting now, before they go on stage. 

Luke corners Ashton in the bathroom when Ashton excuses himself. He ignores the knowing glances and eyebrow wiggles from Michael and Calum in favor of chasing after Ashton, darting into the room behind him and locking the door.

Ashton glances over at Luke in the sink mirror, making eye contact with him while he washes his hands. Ashton’s wearing a tight black button down shirt with tight black pants, both showing off his muscles, the material strained around his biceps and thighs. He’s styled his hair, dyed black, in his older Rockabilly style, one curl escaping the hold to fall into his eyes, and he hasn’t shaved in at least a day, stubble covering his cheeks. It makes Luke a little dizzy with want, imaging Ashton pinning him down and fucking him later, rubbing his face into Luke’s neck, over his skin, leaving him red and raw.

“Can I help you?” Ashton asks, aiming for casual, but just coming off as excited. Luke crosses the room quickly, pining Ashton against the sink and kissing him. Ashton gasps into the kiss, tilting Luke’s head to deepen the kiss, and flipping them, pining Luke to the counter. Luke moans into the kiss, throwing his arms around Ashton’s neck and hooking his leg around Ashton.

Ashton pulls back from him, panting a little, gazing up at Luke, “You look so fucking hot Bambi. God, your legs just go on and on for miles. Could eat you up.”

Ashton presses kisses to Luke’s neck, nipping at the skin. Luke gasps, rubbing against Ashton, trying to create friction between them, dick hard. He moans when Ashton bites him a little harder, getting a hand on Luke’s ass and pressing him closer.

“You’re gonna get me all red if you keep it up,” Luke says, broken gasps in between his words. Ashton grins against his skin, rubbing his cheek against Luke’s neck. Luke moans at the sensation, rough stubble against his smooth skin. He feels the curl of heat in his stomach, knows he’s hard and wet in his trousers.

“Maybe I want you to be. Let everyone out there know you’re mine and only mine.”

“I’m gonna be all sticky if you make me cum in my pants, Ash,” Luke gasps, bucking up when Ashton gets a hand on his dick and squeezes.

“So what do you want me to do about it?”

“Will you suck me off? Wanna feel you all night,” Luke moans out when Ashton bites his neck, squeezing him again. Ashton nods, wasting no time unbuttoning Luke’s trousers, pulling them and his panties down, letting Luke’s dick free of them, red and leaking. Ashton gets his mouth around Luke easily, swallowing him and rubbing his cheeks against Luke’s smooth, shaven thighs. Luke moans, throwing his head back, one hand in Ashton’s hair, one hand gripping the counter top. 

Ashton looks up at Luke, hollowing his cheeks and sucking, bobbing up and down, making a point of making sure his stubble catches on Luke’s skin. Luke moans at the sensation of rough and sharp on his thighs, knows he’s going to be pink and raw all night, knows that with how tight the leather is, he’ll feel it all night as he moves around, jumping around and playing his guitar. It’s thrilling, knowing he’ll have a bit of Ashton on him all night, reminding him of Ashton. 

Ashton continues to suck Luke off, running his tongue along the head of Luke’s dick, rubbing his cheeks on Luke over and over again. Luke moans, tightening his hold of Ashton’s hair and tugging. He’s hot, pulled tense from the sensations, thrilled knowing he’ll feel this for the rest of the show. He gasps when he cums, practically sobbing as Ashton swallows, throat bobbing and moaning too, the vibrations going through Luke. Ashton pulls off with a pop, lips wet and shiny, grinning up at Luke.

“God, come here,” Luke breathes out, tugging Ashton up to kiss him, getting his own hand on Ashton’s pants, undoing his button and pulling down pants and boxer briefs, pulling Ashton’s dick out and trying to give his own sloppy handjob. Ashton moans, rubbing his face against Luke’s neck, arching into Luke’s hand, bucking his hips a few times before he’s coming over Luke’s hand.

Luke wrinkles his nose, holding his hand out to the side away from his clothing. Ashton snorts at Luke, turning the water on behind them and tucking himself back into his pants while Luke washes his hands. 

“If you hate being dirty so much, why do you continue to insist on doing that?” Ashton asks, leaning down to take a drink from the sink, swishing the water around and spitting it out. Luke makes a face again, pulling up his own panties and leather, wiggling into it a little to get situated before he starts to button up.

“I just don’t want to get any on my shirt. It’ll ruin the material.”

Ashton snorts, “Should have thought of that before cornering me in the bathroom.”

“You kept looking at me. I can’t  _ not _ do anything about it,” Luke mumbles, kissing Ashton softly. Ashton gives me a peck back, grinning into the kiss.

“Sap. Come on, we’ve gotta be on stage in 10 minutes and I’m worried the guys will start looking for us soon.”

Luke giggles, letting Ashton tug him out of the bathroom, enjoying the sensation of how raw his thighs feel rubbing against the leather. It’s grounding, a reminder of Ashton he’ll get to wear for the rest of the night, even if Calum and Michael keep giving Luke knowing glances when they get back.

The show starts without a hitch. They make it through the opening number, through the stage banter, through half the set list without forgetting the chords or the words or what they’re doing. Luke’s gotten to make at least 3 announcements about his engagement, held his ring up for everyone to see, called Ashton his soon to be husband enough times that he thinks Ashton’s face is just permanently red. It’s thrilling, everytime he gets to say he’s going to marry Ashton in front of everyone. Luke knows he’s going to have to play the song soon, knows it’s built into the set list right before  _ Amnesia _ , so Ashton won’t be ready to play drums, but will still be surprised. It worked it out with Michael and Calum and their crew a few days, set it all up so everyone’s ready.

“So, this next song is actually a cover,” Luke announces, glancing behind him. Ashton’s frozen, mid sip of water, confusion on his face. 

“Is it really Luke?” Michael says into the mic, grinning at Luke, eyes flitting between the two of them.

“It is. Not many people know this, but I love The Maine. I love them so much that Ashton, my fiance, probably sings them in his sleep because of how much I play them. And do you know what else I love? Ashton. He’s the love of my life, my heart and soul, and I wanted to give him my own gift. This song is called  _ (Un)Lost _ . I wanted to dedicate this to Ash, who’s always been my rock, my grounding force. Even when I’m lost and confused, Ashton always guides me home, guides me back to myself. He always reminds me to love myself and to be myself. He’s helped me grow in so many ways and I can’t possibly put into words how much I love him, so I wanted to play this song for him,” Luke says, half turned, staring at Ashton. Ashton’s mouth is opened in a silent “o,” frozen in place behind his drum kit. Luke plays the opening notes, hands working automatically to play the song he’s learned to play over the last week, words coming to him easily. Michael joins him, playing his own guitar chords, working in harmony with Luke as he stares at Ashton. He’s trying to will Ashton to understand him, to hear him as he says  _ I’m not looking to be found, just want to feel unlost _ , wills Ashton to understand what Luke’s trying to say to him.

He finishes the song, plays the last note, staring at Ashton. There’s a beat where Ashton sits there silently before jumping up from behind his kit, crossing the stage in quick strides, wraps his arms around Luke and kisses him, tipping Luke backwards slightly. Luke stumbles, tilted backwards and off balance, before Ashton wraps his arm around him, steadying him while he keeps kissing him. Luke’s sure Ashton will keep kissing him, that he’ll keep kissing Ashton, if it wasn’t for Calum’s loud wolf whistle into the microphone, Michael’s laughter telling them to keep it in the bedroom. They pull apart, nose to nose while Ashton stares intensely into Luke’s eyes.

“I love you. I love you, so much I forget to tell you because it’s just part of who I am. I’ll find you over and over again if I have to, I’ll be your home, I’ll be whatever you need because I love you,” Ashton whispers, low enough that no one else can hear them. 

Luke tears up, reaching a hand up to brush a sweaty curl behind Ash’s ear, “I love you too. You’re my other half. I’ll be your rock, your everything as long as you’ll have me.”

Ashton grins, pressing a quick kiss to Luke’s lips before letting him go, letting him straighten up, regain his balance and remembering where he is. Michael and Calum are already teasing them both as Ashton goes back to the drum kit, but Luke can’t possibly care. He loves Ashton completely and wholly and everyone knows it. Luke doesn’t want to be found, he just wants to feel unlost, wants to feel purpose and he has that with Ashton. What more could he want? 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr!](https://pixiegrl.tumblr.com/) Talk to me about Stardust, 5sos, Luke Hemmings (in lingerie or not), or you can sidetrack me by giving me more fic ideas!


End file.
